Fortunate
by LOSTrocker
Summary: MoJo, with a small side of Mark/Phoebe. Thanks to a fortune cookie Jo is inspired to ask Mo a very important question.


**A/N:** No, I'm not dead. See bio for reasons why I haven't been posting lately. I got this idea from a fortune cookie that I got at work. Yes it did say that but it wasn't meant for me. So I gave it to Mojo instead. This includes Mark/Phoebe as well.

**Fortunate: **

By: LOSTrocker

"This was a great idea Marky." Maureen complimented Mark for suggesting a double date. "I love Chinese food."

"We can tell." Phoebe laughed.

The four were at one of the Chinese joints near the loft. It was an all you can eat buffet and one could order off the menu if one wanted to. The bohos decided to go buffet style tonight since they could more for their money.

"Man, she acts like I don't feed her." Joanne said, eyeing the stack of plates that had collected on the table, most were Mo's.

"You kindda don't." teased Maureen. "She has all that health shit in her fridge. It's nasty."

"Well, excuse me for wanting us to be healthy." Joanne replied in a not so playful matter.

Phoebe and Mark exchanged a knowing glance. A fight was about to brew. Mark wanted to make a quick exit before the diva caused a scene like she always did. "Check please!" he called to one of the waitresses.

Their waitress came back with a bill for the group and some fortune cookies. "Oh cookies!" Maureen dived for one before anyone else could get one.

Joanne shook her head. One minute Mo could be angry with her for the smallest thing. The next she could be distracted by something and act as though nothing happened.

"I'll open mine first." She declared and tore the wrapper open. Mo cleared her throat. "You and your wife will live long and be healthy."

Jo couldn't help but smile at that. Even cookies wanted them together as a formal couple and the healthy part was just a bonus.

"I'm not a wife yet." Mo said and smiled towards Joanne.

"Keyword: yet." Jo corrected, returning her smile.

Mo had no idea what was in store for the diva. This cookie gave her inspiration to ask her that one important question that's she's been dying to ask, and with Mo's happy reaction to the cookie, it helped.

Joanne leaned in and kissed Maureen. Mo gladly returned it. An old couple sat nearby and eyed them. Maureen spotted them. "What do you want a show?" she asked them, pulling away from Jo.

Jo saw them. They didn't look too happy that two women were kissing in front of them. "Oh boy," Mark said. "Here we go."

Phoebe glared at the two that were staring at them. How rude. Then she smiled. They were in for a show all right.

Maureen and Jo gave a full out make out section. The two spread kisses everywhere they could, and let their hands roam.

"Yeah, time to go." Mark said, his face flushed. He took Phoebe's hand and the two headed out so he could pay the bill.

Disgusted by the women's actions the old couple left. When they were gone a few new age teens nearby cheered Mo and Jo. Mo got up and took her bow while Jo simply hid her head behind her hand. She made a mental note here: Ask Maureen to marry me, kill her later.

"Come on," Joanne insisted and dragged Maureen out of there. "Pheebs and Mark are waiting for us."

"Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience!" Maureen shouted to the teens then she took her leave.

"That was fun." Maureen said once they were home. "Can we do it again?!"

Jo laughed. "Why do you ask me that?" she asked. "You do it anyway."

"I know but man people like that just gah!" she was in lost for words. Then she went to rant dramatically about close minded people.

The next day while Mo over slept, Jo snuck out back to the Chinese place. She asked to speak to the manager. She was thankful that he spoke English. Not wanting to cause another scene she tried her best to ask for a unique request.

"Hi, I have this friend who sent me here to ask if you wouldn't mind," she pulled out her ring meant for Maureen. "If you could put –"

The older Chinese man smiled. "Oh yes, yes!" he cheered. He informed her they did this all the time. He knew what she wanted. He asked if he could see it and Joanne trusted him with it and let him handle it.

There was much fuss in the kitchen. The women threw smiles her way and many said congratulations to her friend in a heavy Chinese accent. The ones in the back didn't speak very good English. "It won't take much time. Please eat. I buy you lunch." He offered her.

"Really, that's not necessary." Joanne protested.

"Yes, it is." He replied. "You must be good friend and good friends must be rewarded!"

So, Joanne took him up on his offer. It wouldn't be a boring wait at least. Joanne ate her lunch and by the time she was done, the ring was carefully wrapped in a fresh fortune cookie.

"Thank you very much." She replied.

"Please let us know how it goes!" he said.

"Will do." She promised. With another thank you, she left the Chinese place and headed back to the apartment.

Mo was up when she returned. "Where have you been?" demanded Maureen and glomped her, nearly knocking the poor lawyer down.

"Out." She said. "Look, I have something for you." She pulled the cookie.

"Aw pookie!" she squealed. "I love these things. When did you go?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Answered Joanne.

Maureen's mouth dropped open. "You mean you went to eat with out me!?"

"I brought you an extra cookie. You know how they are about those." Joanne reminded her.

"True, but now you owe me Chinese food." Maureen told her and tore open the cookie.

Mo was surprised when the ring popped out. She caught it and took in her hand. Mo couldn't believe what she held. "Are you serious?"

Jo got down on one knee. "Maureen Johnson, would you marry me… Again?"

The last time she asked the two didn't really work out but a second chance was well do in the making, at least Jo hoped so as she she slipped it on the diva's finger. Mo answered her by taking her to the bedroom. Joanne was glad to report to the Chinese manager that the one that the ring was intended for said yes!

Fin.


End file.
